


The truth is...

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Алек случайно выпивает зелье правды и начинает говорить всякие непристойности и прочие няшности. Магнусу это очень нравится.





	The truth is...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The truth is..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066714) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



Напевая себе под нос, Магнус суетился на кухне, собирая ингредиенты для приготовления зелий, которые заказал клиент. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Алек сидит за столом, ковыряясь в телефоне, а рядом с ним стоит пустая кружка.  
  
Магнус замер, кошачьи глаза испуганно распахнулись.  
  
\- Александр, ангел мой, ты что, это выпил?  
  
Алек отвлекся от своего телефона, не замечая беспокойство Магнуса.  
  
\- Да, а что?  
  
Бедняга понятия не имел, что только что натворил.  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Алек взглянул на него, обиженно хмурясь.  
  
\- Ты же приготовил его для меня! Ты спросил, не хочу ли я чаю, потому что ты как раз собирался выпить чашечку, и я согласился. Я люблю чай.  
  
Магнус со стоном уронил голову в ладони, рассыпав оставшиеся ингредиенты по столешнице. Алек смотрел на него растерянно, пока не заметил слезы русалок и пыльцу пикси.  
  
\- Магнус?  
  
Маг указал на стоящую возле раковины любимую голубую кружку Алека, от налитого в нее горячего чая до сих пор шел пар.  
  
Поднявшись, Алек с ужасом уставился на пустую бутылку из-под зелья.  
  
\- О, Ангела ради, что я только что выпил? – От страха он почти кричал. От зелий лучше держаться подальше, он помнил первый опыт Саймона. Ему совсем не хотелось превращаться в крысу.  
  
\- Александр…  
  
\- Магнус, что там было? – Вздохнув, Магнус забрал так и не выпитый Алеком чай.  
  
\- Все в порядке, дорогой, оно было не опасным. Обычное зелье правды.  
  
Опустив плечи, нефилим с облегчением сполз на стул.  
  
\- Зелье правды?  
  
\- Ты начнешь невольно рассказывать все, о чем думаешь, что на самом деле чувствуешь. Действие не продлится дольше нескольких часов, но все это время ты будешь говорить без умолку. Ну, по крайней мере, так обычно происходит, зелье редко применяют на сумеречных охотниках. Но никаких негативных последствий быть не должно.  
  
Алеку не понравилась неуверенность, прозвучавшая в голосе Магнуса, и к своему стыду, он тут же сообщил ему об этом. Магнус лишь рассмеялся над покрывшим его щеки румянцем.  
  
\- А оно быстро действует.  
  
\- Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему чай был таким холодным и странным на вкус.  
  
Впихнув Алеку в руки кружку с чаем, Магнус сел с ним рядом.  
  
\- Зачем ты пил его, если он был невкусный?  
  
Алек отхлебнул напиток, грея ладони о тепло кружки, он понравился ему гораздо больше горького, пощипывающего язык зелья.  
  
\- Потому что ты приготовил его для меня.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся столь простому ответу и подумал о том, как же ему повезло иметь такого прелестного парня. Но тут зазвонил телефон Алека. Он отставил чашку и ответил на звонок раньше, чем Магнус успел его предупредить.  
  
\- О, привет, Иззи, я у Магнуса… Да, я ночевал у него, потому что слишком устал, чтобы возвращаться обратно в Институт после того, как мы с Магнусом трахались. Я уже целый месяц как живу у него, но еще никому об этом не сказал, потому что не хочу устраивать шумиху. У нас с Магнусом много секса, и он делает эту штуку руками, от которой я…  
  
Магнусу, наконец, удалось забрать у Алека телефон, покрасневший ангел в ужасе зажал рот руками.  
  
\- Привет, Изабель.  
  
\- Вы живете вместе? И что это сейчас было, вообще? Мой брат не из тех, кто любит делиться, а тут выложил все сразу. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось узнавать подробности о вас двоих…  
  
Магнус прервал ее, положив ладонь Алеку на плечо, когда парень стукнулся лбом об стол.  
  
\- Похоже, Александр случайно выпил зелье правды. Не думаю, что ему стоит сегодня появляться в Институте, я присмотрю за ним и дам вам знать, когда действие зелья закончится. Он несколько часов будет говорить весьма неуместные вещи.  
  
Иззи рассмеялась в трубку, и Магнус услышал, как на заднем фоне Джейс спросил, что смешного и где, черт побери, его парабатай.  
  
\- Сейчас расскажу, Джейс. Спасибо, Магнус, присмотри за братишкой.  
  
\- Можешь не беспокоиться.  
  
Он сбросил звонок и положил телефон к себе в карман, подальше от Алека, на случай если позвонит кто-нибудь еще.  
  
Алек все еще бился головой о стол, заставляя кружку дребезжать от повторяющихся ударов.  
  
\- О, дорогой мой.  
…………………………………..  
  
Алек болтал без остановки, и хотя Магнус изо всех сил старался вести разговор на безопасные темы, зелье прочесывало каждый уголок его разума, заставляя вываливать абсолютно все.  
  
\- Какой твой любимый…  
  
\- В этих штанах мне виден твой член, поэтому они мне так нравятся. Я сказал, что это из-за их цвета, но на самом деле мне просто нравится представлять, как я мог бы их с тебя снять… о, господи, Магнус, сделай так, чтобы это прекратилось.  
  
Магнус попытался сдержать смех, когда Алек, зарывшись лицом в подушку, продолжил бубнить в нее. Алек сгорал от стыда. Он сказал Магнусу, какой он красивый, уже около сотни раз, а затем выдал похабные комментарии. Ему никогда раньше не хотелось становиться Безмолвным Братом, но сейчас идея показалась очень привлекательной.  
  
Джейс позвонил почти сразу после Иззи и, смеясь, спросил, может ли он поговорить с Алеком. Пока Магнус ему отказывал, Алек прокричал в трубку, что находит очень милым тот факт, что Джейсу приходится вставать на носочки, чтобы его обнять, и что у него вторые по счету самые красивые глаза, что ему доводилось видеть. Первые, конечно, принадлежат Магнусу. Маг быстро сбросил звонок, но смех Джейса служил доказательством, что тот все слышал.  
  
В конечном счете, они просто выключили телефон.  
  
Алек чувствовал себя очень неловко. Он раскрыл Магнусу почти все свои секреты. Когда он впервые понял, взглянув на Джейса, что хочет его поцеловать. Как Иззи разбила одну из маминых тарелок и Алек взял вину на себя, потому что она бы расстроилась, если бы ее наказали, а он ненавидит, когда его сестренка плачет. Как он полюбил Макса в тот момент, когда взял его за ручку и крохотные пальчики тут же схватили его в ответ. И как расстроился, когда понял, что он гей и поэтому не сможет иметь собственных детей.  
  
Магнус улыбался, наблюдая за своим чудесным охотником. Большинство людей под влиянием зелья правды раскрывали свои темные секреты или ужасные мысли, о которых боялись говорить вслух. Но Алек просто продолжал твердить о том, как красив Магнус и как он любит свою семью.  
  
\- Серьезно, Магнус, я мог бы целовать тебя часами, и мне бы это нисколечко не надоело. Или просто смотреть на тебя. Может, нам все-таки стоит начать целоваться, и тогда тебе не придется больше слушать мою болтовню.  
  
Идея Магнусу очень понравилась, но сначала он должен был кое-что спросить.  
  
\- Почему ты меня любишь?  
  
Алек убрал от лица подушку и посмотрел на него. Магнуса уже давно мучило любопытство, но он не решался спросить, не желая казаться тем, кому нужны внимание и поддержка. Люди говорили, что любят его, только чтобы затем бросить, или как Камилла, полностью отвергнуть его любовь, а Алек был так молод, и было трудно понять, имеют ли их чувства одинаковую глубину. Магнус любил Алека, как звезда любит ночь. Сияя так ярко и долго, как ей только позволяет окружающая тьма. И он не был уверен, что Алек чувствует то же самое.  
  
Пересев к нему ближе, Алек взял его лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал, прежде чем отстраниться и заглянуть в глаза. Магнус видел искренность, с которой тот говорил, и улыбался все шире с каждым словом.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Магнус Бейн, потому что ты самый невероятный человек, что мне доводилось встречать. С тобой я чувствую себя смелее, чем в любой схватке с демонами, счастливее, чем я мог себе представить, потому что ты любишь меня сильнее, чем это вообще возможно. Ты прожил сотни лет, знавал королей и поэтов, видел рассвет и упадок империй, и, тем не менее, смог найти во мне что-то интересное. У тебя на лбу появляется такая прелестная морщинка, когда ты работаешь над новым заклинанием. И я никогда еще не видел ничего прекраснее тебя по утрам, когда ты сонный лежишь на моем плече.  
  
Алек снова его поцеловал – настойчиво и жадно, словно не мог насытиться. Магнусу хорошо было знакомо это чувство, руки тут же забрались Алеку под футболку. Растопырив пальцы, он провел ладонями по его спине, ощущая, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы, когда Алек склонился над ним. Магнус откинулся на диван, охнув, когда Алек начал выцеловывать узоры на его шее, оставляя следом за собой любовные метки.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Магнус, - признание осело лаской на коже, ладони прошлись по его талии, и Магнус улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр.  
  
Магнус почувствовал, как губы Алека изогнулись в улыбке, продолжая свой путь по его груди.  
  
Они придумали, как можно удержать Алека от новых откровений, и это был очень даже не плохой способ провести день. Когда закончилось действие зелья, у Алека вообще пропало какое бы то ни было желание говорить. Он заявил, что на ближайшее время уже выполнил свою норму по разговорам. Но любовь Магнуса к его Александру стала только сильнее после всего, что ему довелось от него услышать.


End file.
